The Dragon's Head
by kingshammer
Summary: Manipulated by uncontrollable circumstances, Tony and Ziva are thrust into a race that ignores country borders and breaks all the rules. Why? To save the world from a force whose power has been growing for centuries. Just another day in the office, right?
1. Whispers in the Dark

A telephone rang shrilly in the distance. Actually, the distance was just the nightstand next to the bed, but It seemed like miles away as it forcefully called Ziva David from her sleep. It took her a moment, but finally she realized that the shrill sound she heard was intended to gain her attention, and so grumbling a variety of swear words in various languages, Ziva David propped herself up on her elbow and reached over to grab her phone. Because she couldn't see, she knocked over various things from her stand, such as her badge and alarm clock. Finally, she seized the offending object and hit the receive button.

"David," she grumbled into the phone, unable to keep the sleep from her voice.

"_Bat_," said the voice, clearly much more awake than she.

"Abba," breathed Ziva, more alert now. She rarely received phone calls from her father and they were rarely in the middle of the night, for he knew the time difference. Furthermore, she hadn't received a phone call from him in a very long time. _At least two years_ she thought, counting rapidly. _Not since Somalia._

"_I need you to listen to me. I have only one hour to live and you must know what I am about to tell you._."

"Papa, are you okay? Do you know what time it is?" asked Ziva, completely alarmed by her father's demeanor. She hated her father for abandoning her, for leaving her to die. But yet, he'd never sounded so urgent before. He was always calm and controlled. It unnerved her.

"Officer David, at attention!" barked her father. Instantly, Ziva's back stiffened.

"Yes, Director David," she responded automatically. _Old habits die hard I suppose, _she thought to herself. It was odd for her though; she hadn't been an officer for two years.

"_I know what time it is in Washington. I am not going crazy. Ziva, I owe you two apologies. First, I am so sorry for the journey you are about to undertake. Me, talking with you now, is putting you and everyone you know in terrible danger. I am sorry for this, but they must be stopped and you are the only one to do it. Second, I am sorry for lying to you these past ten years. Your sister, Tali...her death was not an accident."_ Ziva's heart froze and her eyes widened with the enormity of what her father was saying. It hurt Ziva that he obviously felt no shame in leaving her in the desert. But that emotion was totally overridden by the mention of her sister's name.

"What?" she whispered harshly into the phone.

"_Ay Ziva. If you only knew how hard this was for me. Ten years ago, there was an organization. I do not say terrorist group, because they were much more. They were called the Dragon's Head. They were invisible and everywhere all at once. At the time, I was simply a deputy director and my main charges were intelligence collection and the management of the Kidon Unit. I had gained information that an attack would occur in Madrid, Spain and that the targets were to be Israeli diplomats who were simply making a standard tour of Europe. I moved Kidon into place to survey the area and report on any suspicious activity and to protect the delegates. On the morning two days before the suspected attack, I received a visit from the Dragon's Head. They ordered me to remove the Kidon or I would lose the most recent addition to my heritage. I refused. We do not negotiate with terrorists. Later that day, a suicide bomber attacked a cafe in Tel Aviv. Tali died in that explosion. I received a letter. It said remove the Kidon. The next day the Kidon were out and the day after a five star hotel was bombed. Israel lost five diplomats and various aides. Other notables from other countries were there and killed as well."_

"Why did you keep this from me? You know how I loved her. How I still love her." replied Ziva her voice cracking.

"_The less who knew, the better. I did not tell you so that I could keep you safe. You were starting your term with the IDF. I saw no need to distract you with the lust for revenge." _Ziva bit her lip, keeping silent. After Tali's death, she threw herself into rigorous training. Her sister's death was the first event that began to create the mask that Ziva wore to hide her emotions.

"Why are you telling me now?" she asked, her voice devoid of emotion, strictly business.

"_Because the Dragon's Head is back. I have spent the last ten years subtly gaining information on them. All I have I have sent to you and you shall receive it tomorrow. Ziva, their reach is far and they seek to control the world through force. I have stumbled across some information; they may be planning to hold the world hostage with nuclear weapons. All that buys us time is that they do not have the nuclear power to do so yet. Today I received another visit concerning that information. The deal was if I keep silent, I keep my life. If not, I die as well as the person I've told. I cannot keep silent. To do so would mean the death of millions. So I pass the chalice onto you. Ziva, they must be stopped."_

"Papa, I cannot do this! This is crazy. If you are right and there is some secret organization, how in the world do you expect _me_ to deal with them? I am just one person and not the person you need to be talking to. I do not have the connections, the resources."

"_Which is why you are perfect for the job; the fewer people who know you means the more people you can sneak by. Ziva, people die where the Dragon's Head goes and you have the ability to stop them. I am afraid I must go now. The hour of my destruction is upon me." _Ziva could hear the sound of shouting and gunfire in the distance_._

"Papa?" she called her voice frantic.

"_Everything will be more clearly explained in the information I send you. Be careful and do not let your guard down. Only the best can pull this off and I believe with all my heart that that is you. Shalom, Ziva." _Ziva stared at her phone in disbelief, unsure if the conversation she just had was real, unsure if the sounds she heard were real. For the rest of the morning she lay in bed, her eyes wide, an unexplainable fear gripping her heart. She did not rise until she had to go to work.


	2. Don't Wake Me

A/N: Hey there! I realize I didn't write an author's note on Chapter one and I apologize for the rudeness. If you read chapter one, thank you. If you're reading further, thank you again. Please, if you have a chance, add a review. It motivates me to write/ post more often when I know folk expect updates.

Also, this takes place two years after season 7 and has nothing to do with my previous story, Hatikva.

Enjoy!

(|) (|)

The man grinned to himself as he sat in his car, thankful for the small warmth of the sun that cut through the cool autumn air . He was cleaning his gun in a slow methodical manner and the excitement he felt while on the job was beginning to blossom within him. He loved his work. Some would call him crazy, full of blood lust. He merely shrugged off those accusations. He loved the thrill his job brought. He loved using his cunning to disappear, reappear when the moment was right and then disappear again to enjoy the chaos which he caused. He also enjoyed the simplicity of his job. He killed for a higher calling. Nothing more or less was expected of him. He knew nothing of those he killed and made sure to keep it that way.

He had been ready for his target tow hours before she arrived. When she finally did, she was moving tow fast for him to get a shot of anyway. He watched with curiosity as she scanned the parking lot, moving swiftly and avoiding the need to linger. _So she knows how to be careful. Too bad it can't save her now. _He thought mildly, putting the pieces of his gun back together with practiced skill. He waited patiently, knowing that his time to act would come soon.

(|) (|)

\/

Ziva's heart beat finally began to slow as she entered the elevator for work. Her whole morning she'd been nervous, her nerves strung tight like a violin string. She was a half hour late to work because she'd been so cautious in leaving her house. Her tension however, returned as she entered the bullpen. Her gait was quick and she was possessed by her need to talk with Gibbs. To her dismay, he was not at his desk.

"Where is Gibbs?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Slow down there speedy. Gibbs is up with Vance. What's wrong?" asked DiNozzo, his feet propped on his desk. Ziva heaved a sigh of frustration tossing her things behind her desk.

" I need to speak with him _now." _she ground out. As though they'd been listening, the door from Vance's office opened and Vance came out, followed by Gibbs. Gibbs, was angry and was trying to argue with Vance. Vance was clearly not listening.

"Vance, not like this. If it were you, would you like to find out this way? Damn it Vance!" yelled Gibbs, red in the face. Team Gibbs stared in awe as Vance simply ignored Gibbs and strode into the bull pen. Grabbing the television remote, he pressed the on button and turning to ZNN. Then their attention was captivated by the image on the screen.

"_The explosion was heard just after one pm local time. According to officials, the blast originated from one location, the home Mossad director, Eli David. Sources say Director David and various household members were all home when the blast occurred. The blast was immense and caused fires to erupt in the houses on either side." _The reporter continued to speak, providing rudimentary information on Eli David and the Mossad, but Ziva heard none of it. All she saw was the image of her father and the footage of her childhood home, the place she grew up, engulfed by flames that would allow no survivors. All at once she realized everyone's eyes on her and the pressure was overwhelming. She began to back up shaking her head.

"I...I need some air," she choked out before bolting to the stairwell. Ziva was consumed by memories and emotions that she had sought to repress but had finally broken free. Memories of playing with Tali, of cooking with her mother, learning to speak different languages with her father. Even memories of Ari, whom she rarely saw but loved dearly regardless. It felt as though her loneliness was suffocating her. Finally she burst out of the door into the parking garage gulping in the crisp Autumn air. She paced, letting her mind ride out all of the memories. She was just beginning to breath normally when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ziva," gasped Tony as he too spilled out of the stairwell.

"Tony please, I cannot talk about this right now. I don't even know what's going on." said Ziva, rambling slightly.

"Ziva, it's okay. Everything will be fine." Tony internally kicked himself, knowing the futility of his words. They sounded hollow even in his ears.

"Okay?! Tony, nothing is going to be okay. He was right. He told me this would happen. I thought I was dreaming. I wish it was a dream." she cried.

(|) (|)

The man watched his target and another man arguing. His smile widened. She was pacing less and less in a moment she would stop her movement completely. The man intended to be sure of that.

He quietly stepped out of his car and took aim. His target paused in her pacing, her back to her friend, saying something waving her hands about wildly. The man grinned and removed the safety on his weapon. A moment later he squeezed the trigger.


	3. Better than Drugs

A/N: chapter 3 for your reading pleasure. Please review!

Thanks a bunch.

(|) (|)

"Ziva, what are you talking about? Who said this would happen?" asked Tony, desperate for some answers. He was worried for his friend. He had never seen her so agitated and it scared him. She stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"He called me last night, he said that he would die within the hour. It was so early I thought I was dreaming."

"Your father?" asked Tony. When Ziva didn't respond, he reached out and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. As he did so, a gunshot echoed through the parking garage followed by the sound of screeching tires. Immediately, Tony reacted pulling Ziva towards himself and the wall of the building. He smacked the Emergency alarm switch on the outside of the building and at the same time slapped the up button on the elevator. A shrill alarmed blared through the parking garage and simultaneously all over the Navy Yard. With any luck the Navy Yard would be shut down before the shooter got away. Staying low to the ground he dragged Ziva into the elevator hitting the Close Doors button repeatedly with his hand.

(|) (|)

\/

The man swore repeatedly as he sped to the Navy Yard exit. He saw the barriers descending and knew there was no hope for him. Steeling himself, he bit down on the capsule that was always under his tongue when he went on assignment. He instantly felt the effects of the poison. His eyes rolled up into his head as his car plowed into the guard house.

(|) (|)

\/

"_DiNozzo, what happened_?" shouted Gibbs into the phone. Tony called him as soon as the elevator doors had closed.

"Ziva and I were in the parking garage. Someone took a shot at Ziva. Looks like she took the shot in the shoulder."

"It is just a scratch," protest Ziva. Tony ignored her.

"I'm taking her down to see Ducky."

"_DiNozzo you stay with her." _Gibbs hung up. Tony pocketed his phone and looked at Ziva.

"If that's a scratch, then I'm a monkey, Ziva," he said whipping off his tie. He went over to her and wrapped it around the wound in her upper bicep.

"I will be fine," she ground out through clenched teeth. Her head was spinning and it was a fight to stay conscious.

"Hush," said Tony as the ding of the elevator announced their arrival to autopsy. Ziva tried to stand, but the ground seemed to pull from beneath her as she did so. Tony caught her as she stumbled. He pulled her good arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"Good heavens, what in God's name is going on? My dear what happened?" Ducky helped Tony get Ziva to an examination table.

"Someone took a shot at Ziva while we were in the parking garage and sped off." answered Tony. Ducky immediately collected his medical equipment. He looked troubled.

"What Ducky?" asked Ziva, observant despite her apparent discomfort. Ducky sighed.

"My dear Ziva, this is autopsy. I'm afraid I do not have any sort of anesthetic here. And well, you don't have an exit wound, meaning I'm going to have to dig that bullet out." Ducky seemed very uncomfortable with the idea. Ziva however, nodded.

"I am not new to the experience Ducky. I will be fine." Ducky sighed again and went back to his desk to collect his gloves. He indicated that Tony should follow him and the younger man did.

"Tony, do hold Ziva's hand will you? I don't care what she says, this is going to be dreadfully painful." Tony nodded and went back to Ziva. He plopped himself onto the table she lay on.

"So, my favorite ninja. Any idea why someone wants you dead?" he asked in his usual offhanded manner. Ziva snorted and grimaced as Ducky pulled away the tie wrapped around her shoulder.

"Tony, that is a stupid question." she said through gritted teeth. Ducky had cut away the fabric of her shirt and was gently cleaning the area to find the exact point on entry.

"Deep breath my dear." said Ducky sympathetically. Tony was ready as Ziva turned and let out a cry of pain as Ducky inserted his forceps into Ziva's shoulder. Tony held onto Ziva holding her still as Ducky worked. Ziva crushed Tony's hand trying to control the tears of pain. Finally, Ducky had the bullet in an evidence jar and Ziva's arms stitched and bandaged up. Tony held her, rubbing small circles into her back as her tears slowed and her breathing returned to normal. At last she leaned away from Tony.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. She nodded slowly and the shook her head. With speed Tony wouldn't have thought possible, Ziva was off the table and over to the enormous wash basins, where she emptied her stomach of the pitiful breakfast she had eaten. Tony caught her as she stumbled on her feet and helped her back to the table.

"The effects of shock I suspect." commented Ducky, bringing a bottle of water. Tony took it from him and opened it for her. Ziva took several gulps before putting it down again. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing normally. Ducky grabbed him DiNozzo's arms and pulled him aside.

"Anthony, what is going on?" asked Ducky, his eyes betraying his desperation for information.

"Her father just died, Ducky. She- we found out this morning, on ZNN. There was an explosion. She went outside for air. Someone tried to shoot her." explained Tony in a whisper.

"Good Lord. It's not wonder she's in a state of shock." replied Ducky, equally quiet.

"I can hear you," said Ziva from across the room. Tony and Ducky walked over, Ducky grabbing a sling from his desk.

"I was just getting Ducky up to date." explained Tony. Ziva just nodded. Ducky helped her arm into the sling and looked as though he were about to say something when his cellular phone rang.

"Dr. Mallard speaking." he answered. He listened to the speaker and nodded his head once.

"I'll be right down," he said, hanging up the phone. "It looks as though the shooter didn't make it off the Navy Yard. Crashed his car into the guardhouse. I need to go down there. Will you two be alright?" Tony nodded. Ducky left moments later and Tony breathed a sigh. He began pacing. After awhile, Ziva looked up, slightly irritated.

"Ask DiNozzo," she said abruptly. Tony paused, a guilty look on his face. He was about to speak when a probie came into autopsy, bearing a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"D-D-D-Dr. Mallard said you guys n-n-need a change of clothes?" he asked. Tony saw the desperation in his eyes. The probie wanted desperately to succeed with the task assigned to him. Tony nodded and the probie dumped the clothes onto the observation table. Ziva took off her sling and grimacing, began to take off what was left of her jacket. Suddenly, Tony was there, gently sliding it off her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah. No problem. Need anymore help?" he asked, his voice a tad thick. Ziva chuckled a little.

"Not on your life DiNozzo." Tony grinned and went to the other side of autopsy to change, his back to Ziva. Finally, when both were clad in NCIS sweatpants and t- shirts. Tony walked back over, the guilty look on his face again.

"Sorry Ziva. It's just that, before everything exploded down there, you were talking about getting a phone call. You said he knew this was going to happen."

Ziva let go a deep breath.

"My father called me last night, very late. He told me many things, one of which was that he would be dead within the hour. That explosion was no accident Tony. As he was hanging up, I heard gunshots in the background. He was dead before the explosion." answered Ziva in a quiet voice.

"I know your dad is the director of Mossad, but who would want to kill your dad that way? That's more than just killing a man. That's destroying everything he's ever had."

"It is the same people who want to kill me Tony. For what my father told me and what he is going to tell me."

"Going to?" asked Tony, confused.

"He mailed me a package. He said it would arrive today. I suppose I will check my desk after Gibbs lifts the quarantine off of autopsy." Tony chuckled half heartedly. He didn't feel like laughing, but responded because he felt as though it was his obligation to do so.

"Ziva, what did he tell you?" Ziva looked at Tony with a sad smile.

"That is the million dollar question, DiNozzo. That is to say, he told me many things but I have yet to make any cohesive sense about it. All I know is that this is much bigger than Mossad and NCIS."


	4. Open Wounds

A/N: Happy New Year! In celebration of finishing my winter assignment for English, I've decided to post a new chapter. I apologize for the long gaps between these chapters. See I get really into writing the story that I forget to update.

Anyway, if you're looking for a good book, I recommend The Blind Assassin by Margaret Atwood. However, if you're squeamish in the face of certain...topics? Situation? I wouldn't read it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

(|) (|)

Tony jumped when the sliding doors of autopsy opened. Gibbs merely stepped in and beckoned Tony, indicating for him to get Ziva and left again.

"Ziva," said Tony, gently shaking her shoulder. Ziva sat up quickly and suddenly, grabbing Tony's arm in the process. She'd been dosing and was now on full alert.

"Easy there," he said cautiously. Slowly, Ziva released his arm. "Come on, Gibbs wants us upstairs." She nodded and eased herself off the table. Tony knew that she would snap at him if he tried to help her, so he didn't, but he stayed close to her just in case.

In the bull pen, Abby was pacing, wringing her hands nervously, and mumbling under her breath. When she saw Ziva and Tony, she ran to Ziva as much as her platforms would allow throwing her arms around the assassin. Ziva let out a gasp at the sudden pain that shot through her arm like lightning.

"Abby, shoulder," she said, desperately trying to fight sudden dizziness and the stars that entered her vision.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Ziva! I totally forgot. Well, I didn't forget, I was just so relieved to see you and what with everything that's been happening with your dad and then someone trying to kill you that I got a little carried away and well, when I get carried away I like to hug people. And, oh my goodness I'm so happy you're alright. I was so _worried._" said Abby, extremely quickly. Ziva just grabbed her friend's hands in her one good one and forced out a smile, for Abby's sake.

"Abby, relax, please." Abby took a deep breath, nodding her head. "I am fine, or at least as well as can be expected."

"No you're not," said Gibbs, striding into the bull pen a package in his hands and a small bottle in the other. Using one hand and an enormous amount of skill, Gibbs unscrewed the bottle and poured out three pain killers into Ziva's good hand.

"Take those, now." Ziva did as instructed, swallowing the pills and taking a swig of water from the water bottle Tony had thoughtfully brought up from autopsy.

"While it's fresh in your minds, give McGee your statements, then meet me down in autopsy. Abby, you've got evidence to process." Abby nodded and scurried off still looking worried.

"You guys alright?" asked McGee, looking a little uncertain.

"Sure McGee. Let's get this done with so we can go to autopsy." Ziva and Tony quickly gave their accounts of what happened in the morning and with McGee in tow, headed down to autopsy. Ducky had already begun his examination while Gibbs watched on. He looked up when his agents entered the room.

"He had no ID. Nothing distinguishing about him. He's not in AFIS either. Abby's running more extensive checks, but I don't think she'll get a hit." explained Gibbs.

"The only thing distinguishing on his body is this." said Ducky. He turned over the man's left arm and just under the elbow was a tattoo.

"The Dragon's Head," said Ziva, her fears confirmed. Her father had been right and now she was in danger.

"Care to explain Special Agent David?" asked Gibbs looking at her.

"Actually, I would love to. However, until you hand me that package in your hands I will not be able to do so." she said. She felt uncomfortable under Gibbs' stare. He gaze was almost accusatory.

"I'll hand this over when you tell me what's going on Ziva. How do you know what his tattoo means?" Ziva could see that what he was really saying was _What have you been keeping from us?_

"My father called me last night. He told me that he would soon be killed and the group that was behind it would be the Dragon's Head. They are a secret organization that has been around for at least ten years. My father had an encounter with them ten years ago. It ended badly. He has been gathering information on them ever since. They found out and that is why he is dead. He sent that information to me, which is why they want me dead." replied Ziva.

"Where are they based out of?" asked Gibbs.

"They have no country currently and as to their roots, I have no idea. _That _is why I need the package in your hands. Gibbs, I know no more than I have told you. I have not even heard of these people until today." Gibbs nodded at her and handed over the package. She took it and set it onto and examination table and before any could assist her, she had her knife out and swiftly cut open the package. Inside were an assortment of newspaper clippings and notes scribbled all over them. To her her surprise there were also pages that looked as though they'd been ripped out of books; her father had loved books as much as she and would have frown at the poor treatment. In the package was an envelope with a letter inside. This she pulled out first. Giving it a quick scan she read aloud.

_Ziva,_

_ The journey that you are about to embark on will not be easy. It will be arduous. You will get hurt. But it must be done for the sake of the world. This package contains two categories of material: information pertaining to the Dragon's Head and information pertaining to the Dragon's Heads' goal. As I am sure your Agent Gibbs wants to know what is going on, I will give you a general synopsis._

_The Dragon's Head predates all other secret organizations. It dates back to Biblical times. There was a group of Pharisees who saw the removal of Christ's body from the tomb as an insult to their authority. Secretly, they renounced their belief in God even though they continued as officials. These men were the main force behind the persecution of Christian in the early 100's. It was under their influence that Roman emperors such as Nero killed Christians with such fervor. It was not just Christians either. They targeted any form of religion and soon membership expanded. It was at the commencement of the Crusades that their mission became clear: They want to eradicate the world of all religion, establishing themselves as rulers. They consider themselves enlightened above religion and therefore, by natural selection, the heirs to the world. Every monumental event in history has been orchestrated by the Dragon's Head. The Crusades, the Black Death,the Renaissance, the Protestant Reformation, the French Revolution, the French Indian War, the American Revolution, World War One, the Great Depression. All of these were orchestrated as attempts to control the world when one group became too powerful. _

_What the Dragon's Head did not count on was World War Two and Adolf Hitler. The Dragon's Head prefers men of wealth, power, and prestige. Hitler was none of that until he became the leader of Germany. Hitler sought his own world order and that was unacceptable to the Dragon's Head. So they threw their support behind the Allied Powers. In 1944 , just before D- Day, the leaders of the Allies made a pact. They decided that the world should never fall into Hitler's hands. They agreed that no world was better than a world ruled by Hitler and so they ordered that a cache of nuclear weapons be developed, enough to destroy the world should D-Day fail. These were developed and hidden away. The Allied leaders kept their development and their location a secret and somehow, managed to keep everyone, even the Dragon's Head, from finding out. Knowledge of the cache leaked out during the Cold War, and the perpetrator was Joseph Stalin on his deathbed. He did not reveal the location, but provided there existed clues, hints, that could help one find the cache._

_Each leader left such indicators ,however, three out of four of the leaders made sure that their indicators were false and would lead hunters to travel in circles around the globe. The Dragon's Head has been searching since Stalin's death. All I can tell you is that Daladier's and Stalin's indicators are false._

_Read what I have sent you and stop the Dragon's Head. It will be difficult, but you will succeed because you must._

_Your Father,_

_Eli David_

_P.S. I am sorry about Somalia. I do not ask your forgiveness because I know I do not deserve it. Please accept what is in the envelope as a peace offering between father and daughter._

Ziva did not read the post script aloud, but rather looked inside the envelope. She pulled out a thin golden chain, a necklace. She gasped when she saw the Star of David on the end.

"What is it Ziva?" asked Tony hearing her gasp.

"It...this was my mother's Star of David. The one I used to wear, it belonged to my sister." Tony saw the depth of emotion in her eyes and gently took the delicate necklace from her hand. Allowing Ziva to compose herself, he went behind her and clasped it around her neck.

"You two done?" he asked, but not unkindly. Tony just stepped away from Ziva and turned to face Gibbs.

"So, we've got some psycho secret society that is looking for a whole bunch of nukes. So, what's the plan? Find the nukes or find the Dragon's Head." asked Tony.

"Both," said a voice from the door. Leon Vance strode into autopsy with a nod at Gibbs. Gibbs' face instantly hardened.

"DiNozzo, David. You are tasked with finding these bombs. McGee and Gibbs are going to find out who is in the Dragon Head and when they do, we're going to take them out." Gibbs just stared and Vance. Vance's eyes dared the older man to argue. Gibbs didn't.

"You've got one week to figure out where you're going and to get gone." Vance strutted out of autopsy. DiNozzo looked at Gibbs, slightly confused.

"Boss, you okay with this?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, DiNozzo I'm not. McGee! Let's figure out where we're sending these two first. You both go home, now. Rest, then start packing. I'm not waiting a whole week to send you. David, _rest. _I will call you both when I want you back in this office._" _he said giving Ziva a hard stare. Ziva just nodded. McGee walked by and grabbed the rest of the package containing all of the information that Director David had sent. Gibbs was following McGee out when he paused, and turned to face his other two agents.

"On second thought, Tony, take Ziva to her place and let her pack. Then the both of you stay at DiNozzo's place until I call you." Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"Gibbs, I do not need any help, I will be fine." she protested.

"I don't think you need help Ziva. But I'm not going to let you stay home alone with a useless arm while there are a group of people who want you dead." Ziva lowered her head, unable to to argue with Gibbs' logic.

"DiNozzo, you stay with her." Gibbs left autopsy.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, drop me a review!


	5. Those Nights

A/N: My sincerest apologies for my delay in updating. Hopefully this chapter is long enough that you'll forgive me.

Please, if you've the time, review. I want some feedback for the interest in this story. If you don't like something, please tell me, I do want to know.

Thanks for reading!!

(|) (|)

_At Anthony DiNozzo's Apartment_

"And this is the guest room," stated Tony as he put Ziva's bags on the floor. Luckily, it was the one room in his apartment that lacked a window.

"Thank you Tony," she said quietly. She'd been quiet most of the day, not saying much beyond what was required. Tony didn't know what to say and felt awkward trying to talk.

"If you need anything, let me know okay?" he said. Ziva simply nodded. Tony sighed.

"Look Ziva, I'm s-" he started.

"Please. Do not. I do not think I can handle your sympathy right now." she interrupted.

"Ziva, he was your dad. I mean, he doesn't necessarily win father of the year, but you're allowed to be sad about it all." He said emphatically. Ziva sat on the edge of the bed.

"I _do _feel sad. But I feel sad that I lost my father, but not sad that he is dead. That does not even make sense." she said more to herself. Tony sat next to her.

"You think that it's wrong to be mad at a dead guy?" he asked gently.

"I do not know what I think. I would have been content to never speak to him. Ever. Yet, I am still sorry he is dead. He left me to die, and still I wish I could have had more time. I do not even know what I would do with the time if I had it. I would never forgive him, yet now that he is gone, I want to. I am sorry Tony. I am just confused and overwhelmed." Tony gave her a friendly rub on the back.

"Don't worry about it. We'll work it out. Now you get some rest. I'll wake you up in a hour or two. Then we'll go to your storage unit to pick up that stuff you wanted." Ziva nodded and gave Tony a half smile.

_Later..._

Tony's jaw visibly dropped when he saw the contents of Ziva's storage unit. Ziva merely smirked. The only description Tony could think of was "small armoury."

"Close your mouth, Tony. Something might fly into it." Ziva proceeded into the storage unit and rummaged around, already knowing what she wanted. Deciding to leave her to her own little gun shop, Tony kept watch.

"Tony, come here." called Ziva from inside the unit. He turned and saw she had two back packs on the ground.

"I don't think we will be hiking much," said Tony as he looked at the style of the rugged back packs.

"How do you know, Tony? You have absolutely no idea what is going to happen. You simply _hope _that we do not have to hike anywhere." she said matter- of- factly.

"Alright alright, point taken." surrendered Tony, shouldering both bags. They were heavier than he was anticipating. Ziva saw the unspoken complaint on his face an smiled.

"Once you get used to the bags, I think you will not mind carrying them around as much." she stated, shutting the storage door. Tony merely grunted.

After a few hours of showing Tony what exactly was in the back packs, he was indeed enjoying them.

"So let me get this straight: Side of the bag towards the bottom conceal holsters for hand guns for easy reach." He asked, looking at Ziva for confirmation. She nodded. She was seated on Tony's couch watching as Tony, like a child on Christmas morning, was discovering the various nooks and crannies of his new toy.

"Yes. They are at the lower back. Extra clips are in the shoulder straps. On the outside, the various loops and buckles are for climbing or carrying things by rope. Inside there are four extra handguns, two of which are automatic. The clips for those are also inside." continued Ziva.

"And then that leaves us some space for cell phones, GPS, flares and...some other stuff in your bag that you haven't mentioned." Ziva chuckled.

"The extra space is for clothes, water, energy bars and first aid, which I plan on requisitioning from NCIS. You will carry clothes and water, I will carry first aid and energy bars. As for the "other stuff" in my bag...well, that is just precaution. Hopefully I will not have to use those items."

"You can still tell me what they are." pleaded Tony, a puppy dog look in his face.

"I do not want you to play with toys that you do not know how to operate Tony." Tony just rolled his eyes in good humor and put his bag back together.

"You know, I hope that at least for a while, we don't have to rely on our own food supplies." mused Tony, leaning against the couch by her feet.

"I agree Tony, but we cannot help but be prepared." she said, a distant look in her eyes.

"I bet these bags got you out of some nasty jams." said Tony. Ziva didn't respond, but her eyes grew dark and hard. Tony realized that he hadn't seen that look in months, not since she came back from Somalia. Suddenly Tony's eyes widened, realizing that Somalia was exactly what Ziva was thinking about.

"Aw, Zee, I'm sorry, I- I didn't think." he apologized quickly, opening himself up for a retort. Ziva didn't take the shot, but the look in her eyes cleared instantly.

"No, It is not a problem. Ancient history right? Besides, you wouldn't be able to find these bags two years ago. I designed them myself. Well, me and a friend back in Israel."

"Oh, really? When did you find time to do that? I didn't know you had any contact with Israel since you got back." asked Tony, intrigued.

"Ah, well, there you are wrong. I had no contact with my father. Israel was my home. Where I grew up. I do not belong there any longer, however, it is still mine. And I am still its." she paused, a small smile on her face before she continued. "The friend who designed the bags was Shmuel Rubinstein."

Tony's brows wrinkled in thought. "Wasn't he the guy...?" Ziva laughed.

"Yes. He was the one that got punched for saying that he liked me. He designs weapons and equipment for the IDF, Mossad, Shin Bet... the government. He heard about Somalia asked me what I would have wanted with me at the time. I told him I wanted something that made me more efficient. We threw around ideas via email and web cam for about one year. Then, I got these in the mail one day. Soon, they will be in production for general military use."

"Huh...that's pretty crazy. So we're using prototype hardware." he said, looking at the bags with new admiration.

"The best that can be found. Ironically, courtesy of the Israeli government." Tony nodded and then felt a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm starving. Take out work?" he asked, leaning his head back to look at her.

"Take out works fine."

_Three in the morning...Two Days later_

"Ziva...Zeevaaa...ZIVA!" hissed Tony loudly. He gulped and froze as she sat up suddenly, a gun in her hand, pointed at his forehead. She swore quietly in Hebrew and lowered the weapon. She hated how skittish she'd become, but couldn't seem to shake it. Tony gave a nervous laugh. After lofing around his apartment for two days, Tony could see that rather than calming down, Ziva seemed to get more agitated, like a lion, pent up in a cage. She certainly had energy to burn and Tony did his best not to be on the receiving end.

"H-hey. Gibbs just called. Told us to get our butts to NCIS ASAP." Ziva nodded in acknowledgement to Tony's words. Tony backed out of the room.

"Okay, so you get dressed and I'll get some stuff in the car. Stay in here until I come for you." Again Ziva nodded.

When Tony returned, Ziva was in olive colored cargo pants and a black hoodie, her arm comfortably in its sling.

"How'd you manage that with a gunshot wound?" asked Tony.

"Carefully, Tony." she replied coolly.

They drove in silence, both too sleepy to talk. Tony pulled through a twenty four hour diner to retrieve coffee and breakfast sandwiches for themselves and McGee and Gibbs.

"Why do I get the sinking feeling that this is going to be the last meal I eat in peace?" he asked, seemingly to the air. Ziva snorted.

"Because it probably is, DiNozzo."

"Har- Har David. Be nice to Probie and Gibbs by the way. I think they've been here since they sent us home. We know that Gibbs probably plugs himself into a socket that feeds him coffee at night, but I'm sure McGoo has been missing his beauty rest."

"Wow, Tony. You care," replied Ziva, her voice carrying a hint of pleasant surprise. They were walking up to the building elevators when Tony grabbed Ziva's shoulder. She paused to look at him. He placed his hand on the side of her neck and looked straight into her eyes. Ziva felt a shiver run down her spine and fought the urge to look away.

"You know I care." he said, his voice soft and sincere. She merely stared, taken aback by his frankness and his seriousness. She managed to nod and that seemed to placate him. He smiled and they resumed their walk to the building.

"Tony, I love you." Stated McGee when he saw the food in Tony's hand. Tony continued his descent into MTAC and handed McGee the food with a small smack to his head.

"Yeah, yeah McGeek. Just don't get used to it."McGee looked as though someone had blackened both of his eyes. Gibbs merely nodded when Tony handed him his food and coffee. He threw a glance at Ziva.

"I am fine," she said, answering the older man's unasked question. He merely shrugged and indicated to McGee to post what ever they'd found on the screen.

"Alight," started the young man, "so, there's bad news and I'll break it to you now. There's no way of knowing whether or not Churchill's or Roosevelt's path is correct. These guys were smart. They designed it so that the paths would have to be followed. Luckily, Director David was able to get us a starting point for both. It's just up to you to decide. Churchill or Roosevelt." Ziva's eyes grew wide with having to make a decision so soon. She looked at Tony who seemed just as bewildered as she.

"What kind of evidence was in the clippings my...Director David sent?" asked Ziva. The three men chose to ignore her pause. McGee continued speaking.

"Well, a lot of it is just carefully researched information on both men's lives. Based on the two fake trails, I figured that most of the trail is going to include things and places that were significant throughout their lives. Where they grew up, where they went to school, where they spent summer holidays, where they met-"

"McGee," barked Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss. We've got you both new iPhones. I've already downloaded all of this information. Unfortunately, all we could get from the information your dad sent was the starting places; there are literally hundreds of places that these paths could follow. We won't know until you start finding indicators. I will be running an intensive research campaign to get all possible locations for the paths based on the information you send me. However, that's useless you tell me what you find at the location."

"Okay McGee, we got it. Find the clues, call McGee. He tells us where to go next." asked Tony.

"Churchill." stated Ziva, looking at her teammates. "We start with Churchill." Tony blinked at the sudden change in the direction of the conversation, and then nodded.

"Well that puts you on a seven AM flight to England. Your first stop in the Royal Military Academy at Sandhurst." declared McGee.

(|) (|)

\/


	6. Best Kept Secret

A/N: Well hello there. This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! By the way, kudos to the person who can guess where the chapter titles are coming from.

As the third furious yell rang out through the second class seating of the Boeing 763, a tired businessman hailed a flight attendant.

"Sorry, miss, but I'm tired. Is there any way to shut those two up? We've got four hours left and they're driving us crazy." The flight attendant nodded knowingly.

"I know sir, and I apologize. I will make sure everything is taken care of." she said earnestly, internally wishing that the two in the front of the section would stop acting like children. Or at least that the man would stop; the woman seemed to be quiet for the most part.

The woman in question had a pair of white headphones dangling from one fist as she glared at her goofy partner.

"The next time you decide it is a wise idea to shove headphones into my ear, I will strangle you with them." she snarled angrily. She'd been asleep when she'd suddenly felt a mass of pain in her right ear that was Tony shoving his headphone into her ear.

"What? Wasn't my fault. It was a good song, I thought you'd like to hear it." stated Tony, his voice slurring slightly. Ziva eyes flashed as she recognized the smell on his breath.

"_Alcohol? _You have been drinking? We are on duty!" she ground out through clenched teeth.

"Alcohol? So _that's_ why I thought the water tasted funny." he replied sarcastically. Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but Tony continued.

"Relax, Zee. We've got four hours left on here. I'll be nice and sober by the time we land. NCIS is paying anyway."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the flight attendant, offering a smile to the two causes of disturbance. She had to admit that the man was handsome and couldn't help tossing a wide smile. He clearly saw and flashed a dazzling smile of his own.

"Well, yes, actually, my friend here, she was ups-- ouch!" exclaimed Tony as Ziva dug the nail of her thumb into the fleshy part of Tony's hand, between his thumb and index finger.

"I am so sorry for the disruption. Please, do not bring him anything else to drink. He is a tad too rambunctious anyway." replied Ziva, a tight smile on her face. Tony kept silent, trying not to whimper as Ziva maintained the pressure on his skin.

"Absolutely," replied the attendant as she strode off. Only when she had completely retreated did Ziva release her hold on Tony.

"Holy cow Ziva. That hurt!" he exclaimed, albeit more quietly.

"You deserved it. This is not a pleasure trip DiNozzo. I would prefer to attract as little attention as possible if that is alright with you." Instantly Tony's face grew more serious.

"I know this is important Ziva. I'm not trying to make light of what happened. Is happening. What will happen. I'm just trying to enjoy myself while I can. No harm intended. Sorry." he said seriously, looking her in the eye. Ziva just sighed, her expression softening.

"I know you know how serious this is. I am just a little...locked up?" she asked, unsure of her idiom.

"Keyed up. That's understandable Zee. No harm, no foul. Truce?" he said extending his injured left hand. Ziva took it with her left hand.

"Truce. Besides, I need you to carry the bags." she said, her voice carrying a teasing inflection. Tony just smiled and leaned back into his seat.

"You know you like it when I go into pack mule mode." Ziva just laughed.

(|) (|)

\/

"Welcome to Sandhurst. I am Colonel Penn. You must be Tommy DiNardo and Lisa Daniels?" asked the cordial old military officer who greeted them at eh academy's main administrative building. Tony instantly fell into character, reminding himself to get McGee back later for the name choice.

"Yes, we are. I presume you received a call from our friend?" he asked, his manner becoming instantly more crisp. Ziva was pleasantly surprised. _When in Rome, _she thought to herself.

"Ah yes, the good Dr. Mallard. A fine fellow. Now, the two of you are here about Winston Churchill I understand?"

"Yes sir," replied Ziva, equally formal. "We plan on co authoring a biography. We wanted to get a first hand view of some of the places he grew up."

"Ah yes. Quite right, quite right. Well the commandant has charged me with your care whilst you are here. Do you have any idea of where you'd like to start?" asked the old colonel.

"Where did Churchill spend most of his time here? Sorry, I should clarify: we're more interested in the shaping of his personal self rather than his actual accomplishments. We'd like to see what made him who he became." stated Ziva. Tony just nodded.

"Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest idea where he spent most of his time. No one from his generation is still around here to tell. I can show you the entire campus if you like. You know it was originally the Royal Military Academy at Woolwich. The Woolwich site opened in 1741. It was closed at the outbreak of World War Two. This site open in 1947. So really--,"

"Please sir," interrupted Tony gently, "We have quite a few places to get to. I wish we had more time. It sounds like Winston Churchill didn't really go to school here. Where did he go the last time he _was_ here?" the old colonel's brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, I was here for that visit. I had just started, back in 1950. He was just making a regular tour. That was before his death in 1965 and the opening of Churchill Hall in 1970. It was the library. I remember because I was there. Now, the library had been established in 1931. It used to be the old gymnasium; that was established in 1863. Now, I was in the library during a free period, studying in one of the alcoves towards the back, where the older texts were. I was studying history, so you can imagine why I was there. I got up to stretch and suddenly, there he was. Sir Winston Churchill turned the corner, book in hand. I was completely surprised. Nearly jumped out of my skin. He gave me chuckle and a pat on the shoulder. Then he put the book in his hand on the shelf and was gone. Just like that." Ziva's face fell when the colonel mentioned books. There were thousands of books in the library, any of which could be the book Churchill had that one day.

"Can we go there?" asked Tony.

"Why of course. Why you'd want to, I'm not sure. The library is like any other, containing it's books and facts. But, go we nonetheless."

When Ziva stepped into the library she took in a deep breath, smiling softly to herself. Tony looked at her, his eyebrows quirked in question. Ziva's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"I, um, like the smell of libraries. Of books," she mumbled as the two followed the colonel who was rambling about the library's history. Tony just smiled.

"I do the same thing whenever I walk in a video store." he said. Ziva chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, here we are. It was right in this nook that I was sitting when he came 'round the corner. Cheery fellow he was." Tony and Ziva turned to look at the bookshelf by the nook. Tony audibly gulped.

The bookshelf stood seven feet tall and twelve feet wide and the books were crammed to overflowing.

"Strange," said the colonel looking at the books himself.

"What is strange?" asked Ziva.

"These books look as though they've hardly been touched. A shame that no one seems to be willing to use them. Damn those confounded computers. Letting good literature go to waste." he mumbled. Tony grinned, thinking of Gibbs. His grin quickly faded when he again analyzed the bookshelf.

"He could have been reading any of these." breathed Tony. Ziva nodded.

"We don't even exactly know what to look for." said Tony again.

"Then we should start reading then." she replied pulling a thick volume of the shelf. With a groan, Tony followed suit. Steadily they read for the next few hours. In the end, they found nothing.

"What do think Lisa?" asked Tony as they gathered their things and proceeded to their rented vehicle.

"We come back tomorrow Tony. We come back until we find what we're looking for." she replied her voice resolute. Tony could do nothing but groan.

The pattern continued for the week. They would show up early in the morning and the Colonel would accompany then to the library. Sometimes he would stay and chatter aimlessly about politics, history and geography. However, his favorite topic was sailing.

"We used to go out all the time when I was a lad. Every summer, we went to the lake. My family shared a lake house with some distant cousins. Right on the water it was. My brother, Toby, and I, we'd wake up early and as soon as the sun was peaking over the horizon, we were out, our life vests on, our hearts ready. We would imagine ourselves great explorers and privateers. I sailed all the way through college as well. We had a fine team we did, Johnny, Charles, Richard, Clive and I. I always wanted to join the Royal Navy, but you see, my father, may he rest in peace, he gave me quite an talk one day. I was on my way to enlist when he stopped me. He asked me if my enrollment could wait and if I'd go sailing with. I wanted to say no, but my father asked so little of me that I couldn't. Out on that lake, he fixed me with his eye. He said 'Oliver, do you love to sail?' Of course, I said yes. Then he says 'do you like to sail when you're not in the mood?' Of course I said no. The thought. Then he says 'in the Navy, you'll be on the water when you want to be on dry land. And on dry land when you want to sail. Are you ready to let your passion become your job?' Now, here, I wanted to say yes, but I had to stop. You don't do jobs for fun, not really. Sailing was about being free. I never thought that the Royal Navy would take that freedom away. I'm grateful to my father for his words. I'm very happy in the army I do say." he paused and blinked, looking at his charges. "And what of you two? What do you do when you're not studying Sir Winston Churchill?" Tony looked up from his reading, his mouth gaping like a fish, unsure what to say. Ziva, however, did not look up but spoke first.

"I used to sing and dance when I was a little girl. I rather enjoyed it. Now, I play the piano."

"Oh Ho! A musician! Tell me dear, why are now a biographer?" Ziva answered without any hesitation.

"My father decided that music was not a practical source of income or purpose. He considered it a useful skill. Nothing more than a hobby." Ziva continued reading, not looking up. Tony cocked his head listening. It was peculiar and fascinating to Ziva talk about her childhood in such a, well _normal _manner. It was as if for one moment, she was a regular person with a regular dad with regular concerns about his kid's future. Not that she was a kid anymore.

"And now my dear? Do you regret anything?" he asked.

"No," replied Ziva after some thought. Now she looked up, fixing the Colonel with a smile. "I like my life. It is by no means perfect and I do not expect it to be. But, it is a good life." her voice was sincere and Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Good. You're too young to have regrets my dear." replied the Colonel with a big nod, as if his opinion decided the matter.

That was on the second day.

On the fifth day, the colonel left for awhile and when he returned made a grunt at the pile of books surrounding his two charges.

"You've been through much of the collection. What exactly are you both looking for?" Ziva kicked Tony under the table as he made a noise of exasperation.

"The book that Churchill returned to the shelf the day you were here." replied Ziva politely.

"You should have said something. I've the memory of an elephant I do. Never forget a thing. Now elephants, they're quite fascinating. When I'd just finished at the Academy I was sent to our outpost in India, You'd never believe the difference in life down there. They've got--"

"Sir, the book. Churchill's book?" asked Tony, interrupting. The colonel looked confused for a moment but then nodded his head in recognition.

"The book. That's right. Had something to do with South Africa. The British empire spent a good deal of time down there." the colonel paused, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Now _that's _strange. This section is about European history. Not Africa. That's a few shelves over. Very, very strange." He muttered. Despite their fatigue and tired eyes, Tony and Ziva shot to their feet scanning the book shelf. Suddenly Tony let out a sound of delight and pulled and old book off a shelf near the top of the bookcase. It was entitled _Afrikaner._

"It is on the history of South Africa." stated Ziva, taking a cursory glance.

"Yeah but what does it mean?" stated Tony flipping through the pages. As Tony flipped, Ziva's tired eyes settled on the motion of the pages. She noticed that in about what was the middle of the book, the top corner of the pages changed slightly.

"Wait." Tony paused in his flipping. "Turn back a little." she instructed, unable to hold the book and turn it with a bad arm. "Stop, there. Go back a few pages." On the top of the page Ziva indicated was a tiny intricate design right under the page number.

"It's a B," he said , complete confidence in his voice. Ziva told him to flip forward, slowly. After sometime, they discovered three more letters.

"Boer. Weren't the Boer wars in South Africa?" Asked Tony.

"Indeed they were young man." affirmed there Colonel. He took a glance outside, squinting a the magnificently setting sun. "It's rather late. Do you want to go anywhere else?"

"That is actually okay. Would it be at all possible to take this book with us?" asked Ziva sweetly. The old colonel shrugged his shoulders.

"That would be fine, I suppose." Ziva smiled her thanks and told Tony to put it away. Her back to the Colonel, she pulled out a small knife from the recesses of her backpack and concealed it within her sling.

"You expecting a fight somewhere?" asked Tony, his eyes curious.

"We have been in one spot for too long. It cannot hurt to be prepared for the worse." Tony nodded in agreement and shouldered his bag.

The colonel led them out of the library, rambling incessantly about the academy. Tony, meanwhile, was writing a text to McGee, asking him the connection between Boer and Winston Churchill.

"Thank you so much for your help this week," said Ziva to the colonel when the reached the front gate.

"I only wish I could have done more. Good luck on your journey." Tony looked up at the colonel, surprised by his word choice. Shrugging his puzzlement off as paranoia and jet lag, he gave the old soldier a hand shake. Soon, he and Ziva were in there car, headed back toward London.

Colonel Penn watched them go with a satisfied smirk. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial one. It rang once before it was answered.

"They have the book. No, they do not suspect. They're up to the task alright, but it won't be easy. Good night." He pocketed his phone and with one last smirk in the direction that Tony and Ziva drove off in, he retreated back to the main campus.

(|) (|)


	7. My Obsession

A/N: After an order to update, I have done so. I hope you enjoy. Btw, if you think of the "abominable snowman" from the Pixar movie _Mosters, Inc. _while you read the section with Joe, then you'll get the persona I was going for.

Kudos to kaydeexx12 for figureing out the chapter titles connection. They are currently Skillet songs (if you've never listened to them, they're awesome, go check them out.). I may change the artist at chapter 10. As Darth Vader said to Luke Skywalker "We shall see..."

Enjoy!

"Tell me they have something McGee," said Gibbs as he strode into the bull pen.

"They made it to Sandhurst fine. I got a text from Tony asking about the Boer wars." replied McGee. McGee and Gibbs had practically been living at NCIS. A different team was attached to any cases that should come. The two men concentrated their efforts on finding out anything they could about The Dragon's Head. Unfortunately, there was little head way to be found.

"And," prompted Gibbs, irritated that McGee had paused.

"It looks as though Winston Churchill was taken prisoner during the second Boer War. He was a lieutenant at the time." stated McGee.

"Then why aren't they on their way to South Africa, McGee?"

"Because once they get there, I don't know where to send them. I'm trying to find out where it was that he was kept." said McGee patiently.

"Send them there anyway. I don't want them to be sitting ducks." As Gibbs spoke, McGee's computer dinged. He leaned forward and a smile spread across his face as he read. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey, Tony? Yeah. I'm booking you guys a flight to South Africa. You're landing in Cape Town and then heading to Ladysmith. Well, actually, you want to go to Colenso, but Ladysmith is close."

"McGee!" said Gibbs interrupting his field agent.

"Hold on Tony. Yeah Boss?" McGee was now slightly irritated that Gibbs was interrupting him.

"Don't send them through Cape Town. Send them to Swaziland." McGee's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I'm looking at a map right now. It's faster to go through Swaziland and avoid Cape Town." McGee nodded and returned his attention to Tony.

"Okay, you're going to Swaziland. Then to Ladysmith. I'll call ahead and have someone meet you there. I'm emailing you the map now." McGee hung up and looked at Gibbs.

"Why don't you want them going through Cape Town Boss?"

"Cape Town is a big place McGee. They could pick up a tail and not even realize it. It's too long a distance between Cape Town and Ladysmith. Other than that, my gut." McGee nodded, realizing that if Gibbs had simply sited his gut as his primary motivating factor, he would have believed him. Just then Gibbs phone rang. He picked it up with his customary greeting and after listening for a short while, hung up.

"McGee, grab your gear." McGee sprang from his desk.

"Where we headed, Boss?"

"To a friend's place."

(|) (|)

\/

"Gibbs! It's great to see ya, just great. And this must be one of your agents. Joseph Sansborough." exclaimed the man who opened the door. He was a bear of a man, with unruly black hair and beard and twinkling green eyes. His voice boomed.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee." replied McGee, shaking the man's hand.

"How ya been Joe?" asked, grinning up at his big friend. Gibbs and Sansborough had been in the same unit during Desert Storm and was a former gunnery sergeant as well.

"I can't complain, not really. I'm good now though, with you here. I'll admit, I was surprised to get your call. Or at least, I was surprised by the subject matter. Sure, folk now about the Illuminati, the Freemasons and the Skull and Bones society what with all the Da Vinci Code Tomb Raider hype the general public seems to gobble up; but, not many have heard of the Dragon's Head. Heck, it seems to be only me and my pals who think it even exists." rambled the man as he led McGee and Gibbs into his study. It was overflowing with books and papers. On the walls were pictures of the all seeing eye and the Freemason symbol. McGee looked around, his eyes wide.

"Sansborough is a conspiracy theorist McGee. He writes books on the stuff."

"But I've never had enough to write about the Dragon's Head. Partly because they're so secretive, and partly because I feel like they'd have me wiped if I even tried. They'd know in a heartbeat, I'm sure."

"Alright, so that brings us to the first point: the Dragon's Head is everywhere and no where all at the same time?" asked Gibbs, his eyes skeptical.

"Oh yeah. They're completely invisible and have enough money and power to control every facet of the political and financial world."

"I need to know who is in it Joe." said Gibbs patiently. Joe actually laughed. McGee stared at the huge man in wonder, alarmed that someone could laugh at Gibbs and still be breathing.

"Old money Gibbs. Political employees around the world. Notice I don't say political leaders. That's because there are none. It's the men and women who "advise" these political leaders. The leaders of The Dragon's Head would be financial leaders. I'd say check out your media conglomerates, your international car dealership owners, your owners and CEOs of investment companies. The kinda people who have hundreds in their pocket as spare change."

"Names Joe." interrupted Gibbs firmly.

"There are none Gibbs. At least nothing concrete. I've got plenty of suspicions though. Not to mention that each suspicion has a list of possible minions. They don't do the dirty work themselves."

"Joe, give me somewhere to look." asked Gibbs.

"You might want to try the Department of Defense. Don't look to the head honchos. Look for the likes of them that advise them. Hal Turner maybe? He's an advisor to Phil Crome. SecAf.." Gibbs seemed to sigh with relief.

"Thanks Joe." Gibbs turned to leave with McGee hot on his heels.

"Uh, Gibbs? Our little, um, deal?" Gibbs just smiled.

"When this is over, I'll send McGee with everything we find. Writer to writer." Joe just laughed at McGee's bewildered expression.

"McGee, set up surveillance on all of the advisors to all of the secretaries of the military. Army, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard, Marines. I want to know who they call, email, write letters to. Who meets them in their office, where they go for lunch."

"B-Boss, that's an incredible amount of people. The resources that would take, I dunno if I could pull that off." Gibbs turned to McGee as he was about to enter the car and fixed the younger man with a steely glare.

"Then you better get started."

(|) (|)

\/


	8. Promise Blender

A/N: Please, enjoy! Please review if it suits your fancy.

(|) (|)

\/

Tony eyed Ziva as she slept, her head leaning against the window of their plane. McGee had given them no real down time and as a result, both agents were exhausted. Tony knew he should sleep, but

he couldn't help but stare. Tony would never say as much to anyone, but his partner fascinated him. He found her blend of ferocity and tenderheartedness compelling and insanely attractive. He never really knew what to expect from her and that excited him. He did know that no matter what, she would have his back and likewise, he would have hers.

He studied the faint scar across the bridge of her nose and the thin scar that seemed to start behind her ear and travel down her neck. _She didn't have those scars when I met her. Her eyes were happier too._

"You are staring Tommy." stated Ziva, her eyes closed. Tony jumped slightly put grinned. _If she opens the door, I can't help but walk through it._

"It's a great view Lisa. Those stars out there." Ziva couldn't help but laugh.

"That really worked for you Tony? You would just say something like that and women would fall into your lap." Tony pouted good naturally.

"Most women think I'm charming. I just throw on a smile after a line and the falling into laps would just happen, like magic."

"Are you sure it's charm? The words "pathetically cute" come to mind." she responded, her eyes still closed, her head leaning against the window.

"There's nothing wrong with pathetically cute. Cute has gotta count for something." Ziva sat up straight and stretched her arms, tweaking Tony's nose in the process.

"Cute counts for something. Now grab that book for me." Tony pulled the book out of his bag laid it in her lap.

"We already know where we're going. Do you think that there is something else hidden?" he asked.

"Well, we know where we are going, but not _where _we are going." she replied flipping through the pages. As she suspected, the pages on which the letters were scrawled described the North Western part of South Africa where Ladysmith was. The booked talked about the different people groups there as well as provided several excellent maps. The one that caught her attention was the map of Colenso. It was not a large city by any means and on the map was shown various buildings. One in particular caught her eye. Using her good hand, she brought the book closer to her eyes and inspected a small square drawn on the map.

"Tony, you have good eyes yes?" she asked, still scanning the map.

"20/10. Makes for sharper images." he replied swiftly. Ziva resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she passed him the book.

"Then tell me, that square there, by the railroad tracks. Is it the original ink or something drawn in?" Tony hefted the book up to his eyes. He spent several minutes scanning the box, his eyes flickering between the letter in the corner of the page as well.

"It's written in. Same ink as the letters." he replied triumphantly.

"Then that is where we are headed. The question is why. Why a stonemasons place?" she pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask McGoo to look it up when we land. In the mean time, I'm gonna catch some shut eye." Tony handed the book back and closed his eyes, leaning into his chair. Ziva meanwhile, continued to read. After a while, she felt Tony's head slip onto her shoulder, his light snoring permeating the air. Rather than annoyed, she found the warmth his head provided comfortable.

Ziva took the opportunity to let her mind wander over the events of the past two years. She'd never been more grateful for anyone than she was for Tony when that bag had been pulled off her head in Somalia. At the same time, she'd never felt so embarrassed and humiliated. Of course, those feelings didn't set in until after she was home. _Home, _she thought to herself. _It is so strange. I was ready to leave America. Then that summer in Somalia. America is my home, _she realized. The thought brought a smile to her face. However, her smile faltered when thoughts of her father entered her mind. She'd thought that her home was where he was, in Israel. He'd never really let her believe anything different. While she knew that her father knew that the Somalia mission was dangerous, that bothered her less than the knowledge that he didn't come for her. She believed what she told Gibbs in his basement: _Eli David is dead to me. And now the closet thing I have to a father is accusing me._ Eli David left her for dead and so in turn, he lost meaning for her. But she could help feeling guilty. _He was my father. He may not have been the best of them, but he was still family. But Tali was family too and he let her go. And now he is gone. I am the last David. _Ziva was sad to think such, but it was true. Her Aunt Nettie was her mother's sister. _Well then I will just have to make sure that the name doesn't die with me. _She thought resolutely. She turned her attention to the sky outside her window and let her thoughts get lost in the sunrise.

(|) (|)

\/

_Earlier today we received reports of a plane bombing. A Bowing 765 en route to Cape Town from London exploded in the air. Debris from the disaster reigned down on the Sahara desert. Officials say that there were no survivors. So far, no one has claimed responsibility for this attack and both the British and South African governments are investigating._

Gibbs clicked off the news report, his face grim.

"Boss, that was the flight I originally booked for Tony and Ziva. They would've died! How did you know?" McGee was shocked and upset. He realized with horror that someone was keeping tabs on NCIS expenditures. Tony and Ziva's names appeared no where in their messages to each other or on the plane tickets.

"My gut McGee." said Gibbs, his mind working. With luck, the Dragon's Head would believe that Tony and Ziva went down in that fiery crash; but they wouldn't be fooled for long.

"Boss, with your permission, I would like to set up an illegal, untraceable offshore account in the Cayman Islands." said McGee, his face serious. Gibbs knew where he was going with the idea. Send NCIS money there and then send it to Tony and Ziva, effectively erasing NCIS fingerprints.

"Do it. I'm going to get more coffee." he said striding away.

"Uh, Boss?" asked McGee, his voice timid.

"Yeah McGee?" asked Gibbs, slightly impatient.

"Can I, uh, get one of those get out of jail free cards? Just in case, you know, IRS or CIA finds out?" he asked nervously. Gibbs just smiled.

"I'll work it out," he said with a wave as he continued to the elevator.

(|) (|)

\/

Getting over the boarder of Swaziland into South Africa was proving to be more difficult than either Tony or Ziva had anticipated. Tony was cleared immediately but there were problems with Ziva getting through. They kept hassling her about her sling. She had clearance to get through without them checking her bag, which was a relief, but they wanted her to remove her sling. She refused to oblige.

"We were allowed on board in London without this headache! I do not see the difference." she cried waving her good arm. The officer attending them was not sympathetic.

"The difference is that a British plane was attacked. It was the target of an attack. With such risks to security, I will not allow you into this country with out having all carrying devices checked," he replied hotly.

"I will not remove my sling." she replied vehemently. Normally, she would not throw such a fuss; however, this time, she'd forgotten to remove her small knife from her sling. It would surely cause some awkward questions.

"Then you stay in Swaziland." he grabbed her by her slinged arm trying to pull her away. Ziva held back a yelp of pain. She grabbed the man's wrist and pinched between the tendons, hard. With a yelp he let go. Ziva, however, did not.

"Listen carefully. I am a Mossad officer. Let me pass, or I will pull the anger of the Israeli government upon you. And just you. I have clearance to avoid baggage checks." Ziva kept the pressure on his wrist while he thought of his answer. Finally, he nodded. Ziva let go. Sure, she was lying. But the officer didn't know that.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding officer. Please, come and welcome to South Africa." he said, a false smile on his face. Ziva gave him one of her own and passed through the gate.

"That took a while." said Tony, casting an eye back at the embarrassed looking security officer.

"He needed to be assured that I was not hiding anything dangerous in my sling," she responded mildly, pulling her small knife out and placing it into her bag. Tony gave a light chuckle. Looking around he spotted a restroom at the back of the boarder line patrol building.

"I'm gonna use the John. Wait for me out here," Ziva nodded as Tony scurried off. Mildly, she scanned the building, looking at the different faces coming in and out. Then she heard her name. Or at least, her assumed name.

"You must be Lisa Daniels." said a deep, accented, musical voice behind her. Warily, Ziva turned to face the speaker. The speaker turned out to be a man and a handsome one at that. He was tall with broad shoulders and a well muscled torso. His thick, dark blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and the beard on his strong jaw neatly groomed. His gray eyes shone with amusement, as though he were laughing at some unspoken joke.

"And what would make you suppose that I am Lisa Daniels?" she asked, her eyebrow quirked. The humor in his eyes was contagious and she couldn't help smiling at this stranger, despite her situation.

"Well, how many beautiful foreign ladies do you see in here?" he replied nonchalantly. Ziva couldn't help but smile. This handsome stranger certainly knew how to win affection.

"Well, since you put it that way, I am Lisa Daniels. You are?" she asked politely.

"Georg Hausmann. You're guide for all of South Africa." he replied with a smile.

When Tony exited the restroom, he was immediately alerted to the tingle of laughter in the air. Recognizing the laugh, having heard it many times before, Tony scanned the busy room for Ziva. When he saw the cause of her apparent amusement, a furious wave of jealously flooded his chest. Taking long strides as to shorten the amount of time that Ziva was in the company of this stranger alone, he marched his way up to the two.

"Lisa?" he asked approaching them. Tony immediately turned his attention to the man with her.

"Hi, I'm Spec-," he started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Spencer, sweetie!" exclaimed Ziva, giving Tony a wide eyed expression.

"Georg, this is my partner, Spencer." Tony looked at Ziva, his jaw dropped slightly. Georg looked between the two them, a tad stunned by their awkwardness.

"Uh, I thought your name was Tommy?" the big man asked uncertainly.

"It is. Thomas Spencer DiNardo." said Ziva her voice tight a smile plastered on her face. As if coming out of a trance, Tony turned and offered his own smile extending his hand. Georg took it.

"Tommy. Spencer, whatever you prefer." he said. Georg nodded, shaking off the awkward encounter.

"My brother's name is Spencer. I think I'll go with that." he said nodding. Tony just smiled. As they followed Georg to his jeep, Tony shot several glares at Ziva, who just ignored him.

"Hey Georg. The trip was kinda long. You think that we could maybe stop at our hotel and then continue our adventure tomorrow?" he asked from the back seat. Ziva was in the front and had been carrying on pleasant conversation with their guide. It infuriated Tony.

"Sure, no problem. You're contact in the states booked you a room at a hotel in Ladysmith. We'll be there in about in an hour." he asserted. For once, Tony wanted Ziva to drive. The faster he got out of the jeep and away from this guide, the faster he'd be happier.

When Georg stopped in front of the inn, Tony nearly exploded from the back seat, getting his arm caught in the seatbelt in the process. Georg laughed a little as Tony's face grew red with embarrassment while he untangled himself from the offensive belt.

He was silent as Ziva checked them in and as they walked up the stairs. She unlocked the door and shoved her way in, throwing her bag across the room, rounding on her partner. He shut the door with his foot. He spoke first.

"What the hell was all that Spencer crap?" he asked trying to keep his voice down and failing. Ziva's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Excuse me? Are you crazy?! I was COVERING for_ YOU!" _she yelled, beside herself with anger.

"Covering for me? Why in the world did I need covering? You were the one chatting up the tour guide. God only knows what he could of coerced out of you." he yelled back.

"You think _I_ was the security risk?! How dare you, DiNozzo? You were about to say your real name when I stopped you." she said, her voice quite, tense, violent. Tony took a half step back, but didn't yield any ground with his voice.

"I was not." he defended.

"You had the word "Special" half out of your mouth." Tony opened his mouth and then closed it. She was right and he knew it. But that didn't make him feel any better.

"At least I was clamoring over _Georg. _Watch his name is really Bob." Ziva let out a humorless laugh.

"That is what this is about. Let me tell you something _Anthony DiNozzo_, you have no control over who I talk to and when I talk to them. It is not your place to hold me accountable. Goodness knows that _you_ spoke to any woman _you_ wanted to, regardless of anything _I_ said." she seethed.

"Like you cared! What, did it bother you that I went out with other girls? Level with me David: last time I checked, I was never neck deep in an international conspiracy when I decided to flirt!" he retorted, his voice thick with sarcasm. Two years of unresolved conflict was coming to surface in both of them and neither Tony or Ziva was ready to yield ground.

"You infuriating, hypocritical bastard! You want to control _every one_. You never flirted on the job, no. You just went and fell in love with Jeanne." she yelled back.

"_That_ was different. _That_ was my job." he said back, his heart beginning to hurt as memories filled his mind and the argument he was now in.

"Oh yes, your job was to break her heart. You just cannot stand it. Being so, so-" Ziva paused, unsure if she wanted to continue.

"What? Say it!"shouted DiNozzo.

"Jealous!" Ziva spat. Tony froze, same as Ziva. Ziva hadn't directed that word a him in almost three years. One could almost feel the painful memories in their minds.

"I am going to shower." she said quietly. She grabbed her back and disappeared into the bathroom. Tony, stunned at the argument he'd just partaken in, sat down on the bed running his hands through his hair. He couldn't help but think that Ziva was right. He had almost blown his cover and it was because he was jealous. _But she doesn't always have to flirt. She knows it drives me crazy. Why does it drive me crazy? _Tony wanted to write it off as big brotherly concern, but he knew that wasn't it. But he also wouldn't let himself explore why he felt the way he did.

In the shower, Ziva let the hot water relax her tired body. She didn't like arguing with Tony, not in the least. She thought they were past such violent disagreements, but apparently not. _He is so infuriating. I am not blindly distracted by every handsome man I come across. My father is dead for this mission. He should know that I am taking this seriously. Am I doomed to never understand him? Or worse, he never understand me? _Ziva didn't realize how painful it would be to not know Tony and the thought of never understanding him terrified her. She wanted him to be her friend, always. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, she realized that she wouldn't be able to to re wrap her arm herself. She probably shouldn't have gotten it wet, but in her anger she'd forgotten. Sighing in frustration, she dried off and got dressed, pulling on a tank top.

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by Ziva's soft voice. He sat up and looked toward her as she approached the bed.

"I cannot bind up my shoulder without some help." she asked politely, not looking at him in the eye, but rather the ground.

"Sure," he said, patting the mattress next to him. She sat down, one leg on the bed, facing him. He gently cleaned her shoulder, taking care to mind the stitches. He worked slowly and patiently. Ziva flinched only once and that was when he pressed the bandage to the wound.

"Sorry," he murmured. He packed the first aid kit and stood up to return it to it's proper bag. He didn't make it far, because Ziva's hand shot out to catch his as he made to walk away.

"Please, Tony. Sit. I-- I do not want you mad at me. We should talk." she said softly, not looking at him. Tony's first instinct was to pull away, but he allowed himself to be led back to the bed. He sat down, keeping Ziva's hand in his and looking at it.

"I am sorry I called you a bastard. That was uncalled for. You are a good friend. I do not tell you that often enough. And I am also sorry for making at appear as though I were flirting with Hausmann. I did not know it would bother you so much." she said, also looking at their hands.

"I accept your apology. I'm not sure I didn't deserve it though. I wasn't exactly being subtle." he said. Ziva gave a light chuckle.

"Truth is, I'm lucky that you had my back there. I could have blown it big." Ziva nodded. "And as far as Hausmann goes, you have the right to flirt or see anyone you want to. I just got so used to you not seeing guys, that it was a little stunning." He looked up suddenly, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Not that you don't go out with guys. Or that you shouldn't, cause I mean, any guy is crazy if he doesn't want to go out with you. I just mean that it's been a while. It's actually a good thing. But, you know, that doesn't mean Hausmann's an option. Just that-" he blubbered rapidly. Ziva squeezed his hand to silence him.

"It is fine." she said with a small smile. Tony smiled in return.

"So, truce? No more flirting?" he said, half joking.

"Truce. No more jealously? I would hate for you to harm the guide." she said. Tony laughed outright. His spirits were so lifted that he pulled Ziva into a hug, still laughing. Ziva let out a sound of surprise, but hugged him back.

"Tony, what is so funny?" she asked.

"What's not? Maybe it's mean, but I'm relieved we can finally talk about what happened." he answered, releasing her. Ziva's face lost some of its humor.

"Tony, I do not hold you responsible for what happened. Not anymore at least. You know that right?" she asked, her expression worried and her voice thick.

"Yeah, Zee, I know that." he asked, curious as to why she seemed so adamant that he know that.

"Good. I could not handle it if you thought that I held a grudge against you. Because I do not. I trust you and well...I need you, on this trip. Already I would be dead if you had not been there." Ziva blinked back some tears that had filled her eyes. _Ziva, what are you doing, _she admonished herself, _you cannot cry! _However, no matter what her thoughts were, tears filled her eyes. The confusion of her father's death and the fatigue caused by her injury and their travels was catching up with her and she couldn't stop the tears. Wordlessly, Tony picked her up and moved her to one side of the bed and settled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. No longer confronted with the embarrassment of crying in front of Tony, Ziva let all of her tears out. As sobs racked her body, Tony just held her closer, whispering softly into her hair. She couldn't hear his words, but the warmth of his arms and the rumble of his voice deep in his chest soothed her. After a while her breathing evened out to sniffles and then grew deeper as she slipped into sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere Ziva. I don't intend to ever let anything happen to you again." With that he closed his eyes.

(|) (|)

\/


	9. Boundries

A/N: An so here's the next chapter friends. I apologize for the delay in updates. I've got a substantial amount written, but I find I'm easily distracted. Please review, even if you don't like it. I'm open to all criticism. Reviews equal faster updates.

(|) (|)

Jon Taylor was a Yale drop out. A drop out worth over a billion dollars because of a program he wrote, ITCDS; Internet Technologies Clandestine Defense Systems. As soon as the United States military got wind of it, they offered him all the funds he needed to complete in exchange for devoting all of his time to the project. Ever the ambitious inventor, Taylor agreed. In six years, he completed the program, which sought out glitches in any computer system in the world; none were perfect. ITCDS would then arrange itself to look like the glitch, however, in actuality, act as a pathway into the infected computer system. As rich as Jon Taylor had become off of his invention, none of it mattered, because at any second he could potentially lose his life.

Jon Taylor was sweating bullets as he walked through the halls of the home, well mansion, of his leader, Zeus. Yes, that was what he was called by those in the organization. Not even Taylor's billions could buy him access to his boss's name. Stopping outside his boss' office, he drew in a deep breath. Plastering a look of humble confidence on his face he entered.

"Taylor, what news?" asked Zeus without preamble. He was seated at his desk chair, facing out the enormous window behind his desk. Displayed were the immaculate grounds that were a tribute to Zeus's power.

"Uh, we lost them, sir. We had a crew comb the crash site and their bodies were not among them. It turns out that they never boarded." Said Taylor, resisting the urge to cower. It took all of his strength to keep his back straight.

"You said you had them on video surveillance in London. What happened? Did they stay in London, did they board a different plane? I need details!" Barked the man, still not turning in his seat. Zeus' fury was barely contained. It seemed that for all the money and elaborate equipment, his people still managed to fail him.

"They boarded a plane for Swaziland. That's when we realized we'd lost them sir. When we realized that the bodies were not among the victims, I went to check the the passenger lists. They'd booked two flights. They gave us the slip before the South Africa plane had even begun boarding." responded Taylor quickly.

"Where are they Jonathan?" asked Zeus, his terse voice deathly quiet. Taylor's face drained of color, so scared was he of his boss's change in tone.

"Well, we suspect that they are in South Africa, but we don't... exactly... know where. I can't find them." Taylor cringed slightly in anticipation of his boss's next words. Zeus was quite, thinking of his next plan of action.

"What is Ares' progress?" asked Zeus after a a while.

"He and his unit are in South Africa, coving the general areas that Churchill spent any time in. However, without the actual clue we have no concrete data. We don't know where to look and we can't mount as big a search as we'd like, on account that we'd like to avoid suspicion." answered Taylor promptly.

"Contact Apate. I want her people to find the NCIS agents. When she does, she is to alert Ares. However, Ares is not to make a move until after they figure out the next step. I want the woman captured. I care not for her friend. We shall see just how intelligent Eli David's daughter is. Tell Ares' to set up shop in Johannesburg. He can use what ever resources he needs." Zeus' voice was cruel and malicious. Had Jonathan Taylor been a younger man, yet to be corrupted by money and fame, he would have felt some sympathy for the woman. Ares was a brutal man known for his rather abrasive interrogation skills and his love for women.

"Yes, sir, it shall be done." replied Taylor, turning his heel.

"Jonathan," called Zeus as the young man was half out the door. "Your invention is a useful one. However, if I can get more done with the leg work of others, I will. Do not return to this office unless you have something to report."

Jonathan stumbled from the room.

(|) (|)

While Tony would never admit as much out loud, he found the landscape breathtaking. They were off road, tumbling along in Hausmann's sturdy Jeep. The vast planes were permeated with rolling mountains, creating what Tony would have dubbed the African Sound of Music.

"Have you ever been to South Africa Mr. DiNardo?" asked Hausmann politely, noticing Tony's fascination with the landscape.

"No. I've always been more of a city boy. I prefer the office work. Lisa here convinced me that we could write a much more compelling biographical if we actually went to the places Churchill did. I can honestly say, it's much more enjoyable than I thought it would be." "Lisa" was asleep in the back seat. Tony was grateful that she'd opted to sit back their on her own volition. He'd promised no jealousy, but that was easier said than done. Hausmann was quiet, in what Tony interpreted as a contemplative facial expression. He looked like a man deciding whether or not he would regret what he was about to say.

"Spencer, I'm going to be frank with you, because you and Lisa look like a good sort. But I expect honesty." Tony simply nodded, not looking at the man.

"Why are you really here? You're not exactly the biographical type. And well, I'm big not stupid. I saw Lisa's...encounter with the Swaziland officer at the office. Again, not typical of a biographer." Hausmann kept his eyes on the road, for which Tony was grateful. The big man could not see the panic fill his eyes. Tony knew he needed something fast, and Ziva was not awake to cover him this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Georg," said Tony feigning ignorance. He knew it would not dissuade Hausmann, but he needed to buy time to think.

"Cut the bullshit, Spencer. Take me for instance: I'm a big guy, not a typical tour guide. I served in the military for many years. I know this land like I know myself. I do not look like a tour guide. You do not look like a writer. Neither does Lisa." Tony took a deep breath, appearing the child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"We've been honest with you Georg. We are very interested in Winston Churchill's background. I used to be a cop. I suppose investigating is something that's in the blood. As for Lisa, I don't really know. She's had it rough though. She was on her own for a long time before we met. She had to be self reliant, tough. She's used to taking care of herself and actually does a fairly good job of it. But she's doesn't put up with other people's shit, that's for sure. I don't pity the guard in Swaziland." responded Tony, adding conviction to his words.

"Why did she have to be so independent?" asked Hausmann. Tony's response seemed to ease his worries.

"You know the story Georg. An asshole for a father. The kinda guy that expects her to give up her dreams for his whims. Then a little bit later down the rode, a brother who turns his back on her and some time after that, an idiot boyfriend that thinks she's his to use as he pleases." responded Tony bitterly. He wasn't sure if he was happy that he didn't have to lie to Hausmann. It upset him that his partner's life had been so bad that he didn't have to fabricate a reason for the metaphorical walls she'd constructed over the years to protect herself from the wiles of others.

"You care a lot about her then? She obviously trusts you." remarked Georg casually.

"I guess she does. She's my best friend. I trust her too." he said, continuing his stare out the window. Hausmann decided that that was a good point to finish his interrogation.

Unknown to either men, a certain Lisa Daniels had woken up some time ago. At first she was disoriented, however the sound of Tony's voice captured her attention. She was humorlessly amused at Tony's ability to sum up her past with such honesty and yet, ambiguity. _If you only knew the depth of truth. _She wasn't sure if her thoughts were directed at Hausmann or Tony.

The bitterness in Tony's voice was not lost on Ziva either, and she was comforted to know that Tony felt so strongly on her behalf. Deciding to let her wakefulness go unnoticed, Ziva feigned sleep for the rest of the ride to Colenso.


End file.
